sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last O.G.
| starring = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | composer = Joseph Stephens | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 20 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = New York City | cinematography = Michael Simmonds | camera = Single-camera | runtime = 22 minutes | company = * Matthew 633 * Artists First * Studio T }} | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | network = TBS | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = http://www.tbs.com/shows/the-last-og | website_title = Official website }} The Last O.G. is an American comedy television series created by Jordan Peele and John Carcieri that premiered on March 31, 2018, on TBS. The series follows a convict released after serving fifteen years who returns to Brooklyn to find his old neighborhood has changed, and his ex-girlfriend is raising their children with a white man. It stars Tracy Morgan, Tiffany Haddish, Allen Maldonado, Ryan Gaul, Taylor Christian Mosby, Dante Hoagland, and Cedric the Entertainer. In April 2018, it was announced that the series had been renewed for a second season, which premiered on April 2, 2019. In May 2019, the series was renewed for a third season. Premise Tray is an ex-con who is released from prison for good behavior after serving fifteen years. He returns to his old Brooklyn neighborhood to find that it has become gentrified. His ex-girlfriend, Shannon (also known by nickname Shay-Shay), is now married to a white man named Josh and is raising his twin children Amira and Shahzad. Tray decides to become a better man and a father with the help of the owner of a halfway house, Mullins, and his cousin Bobby. Cast and characters Main * Tracy Morgan as Tray Barker * Tiffany Haddish as Shannon "Shay-Shay" Birkeland * Allen Maldonado as Bobby ** Maldonado also plays Clyde, Bobby's deceased older brother * Ryan Gaul as Josh Birkeland * Taylor Christian Mosby as Amira Birkeland * Dante Hoagland as Shahzad Birkeland * Cedric the Entertainer as Miniard Mullins (Main Season 1, Recurring Season 2) Recurring * Joel Marsh Garland as Big Country * Gino Vento as Gustavo * Derek Gaines as Jason "Jaybird" Watkins * Daniel J. Watts as Felony * Dimitri Joseph Moise as Mostel Defferies * Malik Yoba as Wavy * Edi Patterson as Elizabeth * Miles G. Jackson as Benjamin * Natalie Carter as Ruth * Byrne Davis, Jr. as Billy C. * Randy Gambill as Jason Guest * Jon J. Masters as Mr. Washington * Judith Roberts as Mrs. Washington * Chrissy Metz as Pooh Cat Episodes | end1 = | color2 = #2E516C | link2 = #Season 2 (2019) | episodes2 = 10 | start2 = | end2 = }} Season 1 (2018) |Viewers = 1.87 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = E3C0BE }} |Viewers = 1.52 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = E3C0BE }} |Viewers = 1.12 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = E3C0BE }} |Viewers = 1.16 |LineColor = E3C0BE }} |Viewers = 1.05 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = E3C0BE }} |Viewers = 1.15 |LineColor = E3C0BE }} |Viewers = 1.01 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = E3C0BE }} |Viewers = 1.04 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = E3C0BE }} |Viewers = 1.17 |LineColor = E3C0BE }} |Viewers = 1.16 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = E3C0BE }} }} Season 2 (2019) |director=|writer=|airdate=|airdateR= |viewers=|country=U.S.|episodes= }} |Viewers = 1.63 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 2E516C }} |Viewers = 0.89 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 2E516C }} |Viewers = 0.87 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 2E516C }} |Viewers = 0.85 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 2E516C }} |Viewers = 0.87 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 2E516C }} |Viewers = 0.82 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 2E516C }} |Viewers = 0.74 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 2E516C }} |Viewers = 0.97 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 2E516C }} |Viewers = 0.93 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 2E516C }} |Viewers = 0.80 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 2E516C }} }} Production Development On January 16, 2016, it was announced that FX had given the production a pilot order. The episode was written by Jordan Peele and John Carcieri. Executive producers were set to include Peele, Carcieri, Tracy Morgan, Eric Tannenbaum, and Joel Zadak. Production companies involved with the pilot included FX Productions. On October 17, 2016, it was announced that series was moving from FX to TBS and that it had been given a series order for a first season consisting of ten episodes. The previous month, FX decided not to proceed with the production and its producers began to shop it around. Various networks showed interest but it ultimately came down to TBS and Comedy Central. The existing pilot script was rewritten and Studio T became involved in the series' production replacing FX Productions. On May 17, 2017, it was announced that the series had been titled The Last O.G. On July 27, 2017, it was announced that series would premiere on October 24, 2017 with two episodes airing for a full hour. However, on January 11, 2018, it was announced that series would premiere on April 3, 2018. The premiere had been delayed after the departure of series co-creator and showrunner John Carcieri, who left after production on season one had ended. He was replaced by Saladin K. Patterson. On April 23, 2018, it was announced that the series had been renewed for a second season. On January 16, 2019, it was announced that the second season would premiere on April 2, 2019. On May 15, 2019, the series was renewed for a third season. Casting Alongside the initial pilot announcement, it was confirmed that Tracy Morgan would star in the series. On March 15, 2017, it was announced that Allen Maldonado had been cast as series regular. On April 13, 2017, it was reported that Ryan Gaul was joining the main cast. In May 2017, it was announced that Tiffany Haddish, Cedric the Entertainer, Taylor Mosby, and Dante Hoagland were joining the show as series regulars. Release Marketing On February 16, 2018, TBS released the first trailer for the series. On January 16, 2019, a trailer for season two was released. Premiere On March 12, 2018, the series held its world premiere at the annual South by Southwest Film Festival in Austin, Texas at the Paramount Theatre. Following the screening, journalist Ramin Setoodeh moderated a question-and-answer session with Jorma Taccone, Tracy Morgan, and Tiffany Haddish. Reception Critical response The series was met with a positive response from critics upon its premiere. On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the series holds an approval rating of 82% with an average rating of 7.47 out of 10 based on 34 reviews. The website's critical consensus reads, "Despite uneven writing, The Last O.G. succeeds on the strength of Tracy Morgan's inspired performance and Tiffany Haddish's comic instincts." On Metacritic it has a weighted average score of 65 out of 100 based on 18 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews." Ratings On April 3, 2018, the official series premiere drew 1.8 million total viewers, with 882K in the key 18-49 demo in Live + same day. This was the largest cable comedy premiere since 2016, the largest scripted cable comedy premiere since 2015, and the strongest TBS original debut ever. In addition, more than 6.9 million total viewers tuned into the show over a three-night, five-telecast launch on TBS and TNT following the NCAA Men's Basketball Final Four. Awards and nominations Notes References External links * Category:2010s American comedy television series Category:2018 American television series debuts Category:English-language television programs Category:TBS (U.S. TV channel) programs Category:Television series by Studio T Category:Television shows set in New York City Category:Television series created by Jordan Peele